This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-097461 filed Apr. 9, 1998, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a company information disclosure system for disclosing company information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a company information disclosure system for joint-stock companies that issue stock certificates through a securities exchange.
The joint-stock companies listed in the stock market are registered through the issuance of stock certificates, i.e. xe2x80x9cissuesxe2x80x9d, to the securities exchange. The security exchange provides for mediation of the stock certificate, trading of the stock certificate, and disclosure of the trading price for each stock certificate. The joint-stock company also distributes stock dividends, depending upon the amount of stock certificates owned by respective stockholders, to the investors as a part of the profit obtained through company management. Therefore, when it is announced that a dividend for a current term will be increased more than a preceding term by a report of the final account of the relevant company, the trading price of an issued stock certificate will be raised more than before disclosure of the final account because the buy order of the relevant issue will be increased.
Meanwhile, when it is announced, on the contrary, that the report of the final account of the dividend of the current term will be decreased more than a preceding term, the trading price of an issued stock certificate is lowered more than that before disclosure of the report of the final account because the sell order of the relevant issue will be increased.
However, in the case where a company listed in the stock market discloses information, each listed company discloses information by a desired method and at a desired time. When the influence of the disclosed information from a relevant company is considered, it is desirable that the information be distributed simultaneously to many persons.
Today, it is now possible to obtain various pieces of information through the use of the Internet. The related art for simultaneously disclosing information using the Internet is set forth below.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram illustrating a distribution system structure utilizing an Internet high speed digital network. The method of distributing information to the subscribers utilizing the Internet network of the related art will be explained briefly.
In the Internet, information is sequentially distributed via a primary node recognized by an authority, such as JPNIC, which executes management of unique IP addresses using an TCP/IP protocol.
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of a connection of transmission server 21 of a stock exchange to a transmission/reception server 23 at Tokyo of a higher node. The transmission/reception server 23 at Tokyo is connected to the transmission/reception server 24 at Kawasaki via the connection of the primary node of Tokyo to Wide Area Network (xe2x80x9cWANxe2x80x9d) 22. The transmission/reception server 24 at Kawasaki is also connected to the transmission/reception server 25 at Yokohama via the primary node connected to WAN 22. The information is then sequentially distributed step by step from the primary node to the secondary node of Tokyo, to the secondary node of Kawasaki, and then to the secondary node of Yokohama.
In this case, considering an event that information distribution is not completed due to a rise of line load of WAN 22 and a delay in process of the transmission/reception server of the primary node, the distribution information is transmitted to the transmission/reception sever of adjacent nodes by introducing a method to accumulate the distribution information to a hard disc of the transmission/reception server of each node when the information reception is completed.
Therefore, as illustrated in the example of FIG. 14, there is a problem in that it is impossible to simultaneously disclose the distribution information because the information registered in the stock exchange at a time, for example, 16:00 is disclosed at the time 16:10 in Tokyo, at the time 16:25 in Kawasaki, and at the time 16:40 in Yokohama.
Moreover, it has also been considered that a satellite is used as a medium for simultaneous reception of relevant information by a plurality of subscribers. By using a plurality of processors to receive information from a satellite, it is possible to almost simultaneously disclose the information. However, when a method other than the satellite method is used, it is impossible for the processors to simultaneously disclose the information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problem by executing fair and quick disclosure of listed company information with an adequate processing time.
It is a further object of the present invention to timely realize information disclosure through the use of Internet.
Moreover, it is a further object of the present invention to solve the difficulty in simultaneous information disclosure using the Internet network having a characteristic protocol.
It is an even further object of the present invention to solve the difficulties in simultaneous information disclosure through elimination of protocol characteristics in an Internet network.
Objects of the present invention are achieved by a company information disclosure system, including registration means for registering company information; disclosure time determining means for determining a disclosure time of the company information registered by the registration means on the basis of a predetermined trading time of the securities exchange; and disclosure means for disclosing the company information registered by the registration means at the disclosure time determined by the disclosing timing determining means.
Additional objects of the present invention are achieved by a company information disclosure apparatus, including disclosure time determining means for determining a disclosure time of registered company information on the basis of a predetermined time of the securities exchange; and disclosure means for disclosing the registered company information with a plurality of processors at the disclosure time determined by the disclosure time determining means.
Moreover, objects of the present invention are achieved by a memory medium to be read by a computer, storing programs for operation by a computer, disclosure time determining means for determining a registered company information disclosure time on the basis of a predetermined time of a securities exchange and disclosure means for disclosing the registered company information with a plurality of processors at the disclosure time determined by the disclosure time determining means.
Additional objects of the present invention are achieved by a information disclosure system, including first distributing means for distributing registered disclosure information with a satellite; second distributing means for distributing the disclosure information with a terrestrial line; and reception verifying means for verifying reception of a communication signal distributed by the first distributing means and for controlling an information disclosure time in a processor which has received the disclosure information from the terrestrial line.
Objects of the present invention are further achieved by an information disclosure system, including first distributing means for distributing registered disclosure information with a satellite; second distributing means for distributing the disclosure information with a terrestrial line; and reception verifying means for verifying reception of a communication signal distributed by the first distributing means and for controlling the information disclosure time in a processor which has received the disclosure information from the terrestrial line.
Even further objects of the present invention are achieved by a memory medium to be read by a computer, and to store programs for operating the computer, including first distributing means for distributing registered disclosure information with a satellite; second distributing means for distributing the disclosure information with a terrestrial line; and reception verifying means for verifying reception of a communication signal distributed by the first distributing means and for controlling the information disclosure time in a processor which has received the disclosure information from the terrestrial line.